Strange Landing
by Clockwork's Apprentice
Summary: Danny and Danielle get a mission from Clockwork, "Stop the fighting between the Indians and the English in this dimension, otherwise, great sorrow and pain will come." Danny nodded and agreed, as did Danielle. They went through the portal, and landed with a loud THUMP on the ground, right in front of some confused Enlgish and Indians.


**Hi everyone, Clockwork's Apprentice here! This is a one-shot/ short story, unless a ****_lot_**** of people want it continued. And this is based on, surprise, a dream I had after I watched Pocahontas. I seriously need to get my DP obsession checked too :/**

**Aw well. ****_I do not own nor claim Danny Phantom. I do not own nor claim Pocahontas._**

**Please take my poll, I need to know what to do next as far as what story to do. This was a break between stories for me. For those of you reading my story, So What is He? (A class of the Titans and DP crossover), it's not dead. I just have a HUGE writer's block, and since school started I haven't had much time to write. Sorry, but I will have it updated soon…. Most likely…**

**Timeline: This happens ****_literally _****as Pocahontas is saving John Smith from her father. Danny Phantom- happens a year after D-Stabilized before Phantom Planet (whose existence I refuse to acknowledge). Danny defeated Pariah Dark, who was KING of the ghost zone right? So, doesn't that make him the new king? This one-shot mentions that, so that's why I'm saying it, besides it's a good point. And because Danny's powers seem to keep growing, and this is a whole year difference, he will be a bit more powerful. **

**BTW, Danny and Dani are there because of Clockwork. He wanted them to stop the fight, and he told them about Pocahontas. He told them to refer to the Ghost Zone as the Realm of the dead, when questioned why, Clockwork just said that it would be easier for them to understand that way. I tell you this because I lazy and don't feel actually putting it in.**

**-CWA**

**P.S. Reviews are like magic chocolate that I would eat up if I didn't have braces (curse them), so please do review. No flames, no hating. I do not take well to those, and if I see anything hateful it will be either deleted or I will make a ****_special _****mention to you and give you the worse diss/burn you have ever had. Don't mess with me (and usually I'm nice, but I hate negatives).**

_"May my feet soar like an eagle."_

Pocahontas ran as fast as her body would possibly allow as Meko and Pip followed her. _I need to save John Smith. I love him._

Pocahontas ran to the cliff. She ran to stop her father, the chief, from killing the man she loves. She grabbed his hand and pulled back.

"Father No!"

"Daughter!"

The Chief looked shocked as his daughter saved the pale face known as John Smith. The men down below looked up in confusion.

"What is going on?"

The men looked at each other, Radcliff looked angered, "Now's your chance! Fire!"

"No. They're letting him go."

"They don't want to fight."

Radcliff grabbed the gun, "Very well, I'll take matters into my _own _hands."

He aimed the gun but didn't get the chance to fire. He, as well as every living thing (the pale faces, the Indians, Meko, Pip), looked at the sky as it suddenly changed. The now dark sky flashed lightening.

"The spirits are not happy."

The chief looked gravely at the shaman. They both looked at the sky, as did the now free John Smith.

The dark sky changed yet again. A somewhat large green…cloud(?), appeared. It seemed to glow. It scared Radcliff who tried to fire, but dropped the gun in shock. Everyone watched in awe and fright as three blurs fell from the sky. Two blurs were black and white, the last one was much smaller and green.

_Incredible. _Radcliff, and John Smith, thought.

The blurs fell to the ground and the green blur entirely disappeared all together. Everyone got a good look at the two things.

_Demons? _Radcliffe thought solemnly. The two blurs seemed to settle and everyone got a good look at them. One was a young male wearing a very strange full-body suit that was black with a strange D-like symbol in white, strange white boots, white gloves, a white belt, and a white collar. The other was an even younger female that wore strange black trousers with white stripes, a black and white shirt with a symbol on the front similar to what the male was wearing. _That's… revealing. _John Smith thought, for her shirt showed her stomach. The strangest thing, was their hair. It was whiter than snow itself. When the figures opened their eyes, Pocahontas silently gasped, their eyes _glowed green._

"Ouch." The male figure groaned, everyone was captivated when both figures…raised up. They floated in air.

_What…_Radcliffe grabbed the gun, and Pocahontas was horrified as he shot at the figures. _They are but children!_

But the two children were not harmed to everyone's surprise.

"That wasn't nice." The girl said as she narrowed her eyes at Radcliffe. The young man sighed,

"Might as well explain to these poor people. Danielle you talk to the them," the young man pointed to Radcliffe and his men, "and I will go talk to the Indians."

"You speak Indian?"

"Well, I had to learn lots of languages as the new king, didn't I?"

_King? _Radcliffe thought.

'Danielle' turned to Radcliffe as the young man _floated, flied (?) _to the Indians.

"Hello."

Thomas stepped forward towards the girl, hesitating, "Hello," he replied nervously. The girl smiled,

"I'm Danielle. That," she pointed to the young man that had appeared with her, "is my… _older brother, _Daniel. But everyone calls him Danny."

"How did you appear here, _creature?" _Radcliff asked rudely. Danielle's eyes flashed red, scaring Radcliff slightly.

"I'm not a creature. I'm a ghost."

"A ghost," one the men asked in disbelief.

"Yes. A ghost."

"But," Thomas asked, a bit fearful, "ghosts are evil. Are bad. And they c-certainly do not look anything like yourself or your older brother."

Danielle frowned, "That ghosts you are thinking of, are weak ones. Very weak. They can't even show what they look like. And no, not all ghosts are evil. I'm not evil. My brother is not evil. And I know other ghosts that are not evil. Most ghosts, actually, just want to be left alone."

"Your brother and you must be very powerful?"

Danielle smiled at Thomas, she could sense that he a nice person.

"Yes. That's why we are solid. We can turn intangible, that's the ability to pass through things, at will. My brother is the most powerful ghost there is. After all, he is king of the dead."

"King of the dead?" Radcliffe asked, a bit confused.

"Yes. King of the dead. He defeated the old king, Pariah Dark, and his whole army single handily to save the world of the living. He is now the new king and named the most powerful ghost in history."

"I don't believe you."

Danielle turned towards the man, one of Radcliff's unnamed men, who had bravely spoke up. Danielle narrowed her eyes at him, then smirked.

"Perhaps, my pet could convince you that I am indeed a ghost."

_Pet?_

Danielle floated a few feet off the ground and crossed her legs. She placed two fingers in the corners of her mouth and let out a shrill whistle.

Pocahontas watched as the young man who glowed floated to the top the cliff. Her father narrowed his eyes and pointed his staff at the young man.

"Who are you?"

The young man smirked, which sent chills down Pocahontas' spine.

"I'm Danny. I'm a spirit."

The chief lowered his staff knowing it best to not anger a spirit.

"Danny, strange name."

"I am a strange spirit."

"No doubt about that." John Smith muttered.

"How it is that you are visible? Spirits are invisible to the eyes of man."

"They are weak spirits. The ones you speak of. I'm more powerful. Very powerful…. I mean no harm," Danny said hestaitedly and put his arms up in surrender as the chief narrowed his eyes. The Native Americans were in awe that they were even meeting a powerful spirit.

"Powerful?" John Smith raised an eyebrow, "If your such a powerful spirit why are you here? How powerful are you?"

"I was sent here by my friend to stop this fighting. As for how powerful…."

Danny took a deep breath, "I am Danny Phantom, King of the Dead."

Danny bowed and Pocahontas heard Nakoma and the shaman gasp in shock and respect.

"I am the most powerful spirit, so far, in history. And I ask you all to stop fighting. Please."

"Very well."

Pocahontas was pleased that her father was going to stop the fighting, though he probably would have any way even if the spirit didn't show up.

"And, Pocahontas…"

John Smith looked shocked at Pocahontas, _How did a powerful spirit know of her?_

"Yes?"

"You are a very brave woman. And I gotta say, good job. Good job for standing up for what you believe is right."

Pocahontas bowed her head slightly at the spirit, "Thank you."

Suddenly, a shrill whistle cut through the air. The chief looked at the spirit, who sighed and shook his head chuckling.

"Well, looks like those men didn't believe my younger sister."

"Why the whistle?"

Danny laughed slightly at John Smith, "She's calling for her pet. Watch."

_Pet?_

The Indians, Pocahontas, and John Smith watched the younger spirit who was smiling and the other white men who were confused.

A small green blur ran fast from the bushes and landed on top on Danielle.

"Hopefully they won't get too scared from her pet."

"How," John Smith asked, "Would someone get so scared from a small green puppy?"

"Don't get him mad. Or threaten myself or Danielle, or mock him. Looks like those men down there are laughing," Danny looked at the white men, and Radcliff, who were laughing at the small ghost dog, "and Cujo will most defiantly scare them."

_How?_

Everyone watched the dog as they heard a loud, scary growl from him. They watched in horror as he grew ten times his size, had red menacing eyes, and fangs that drooled. The creature knocked down the man who was the first to laugh and put a paw on top of him, holding him down.

John Smith's eyes widened and the man who had been laughing shrieked in terror. Everyone watched with large eyes at Danielle. She was laughing, and soon made a command in a language that John Smith didn't recognize. The hell hound barked in what seemed to be a happy tone and shrunk back down into a small puppy. The puppy jumped into Danielle's arms.

"Some pet," John muttered and Danny smiled at him.

"Yep. He's very protective too. Good guard dog."

"There's something I can easily believe."

Thomas looked fearfully at the young girl…spirit… in front of him. Danielle noticed his look of terror and she sighed.

"I said before, I mean no of you any harm. Unless you threaten us." Danielle sent a pointed glare at Radcliff, who glared back. Spirit or not, no one threatens him.

"You said you were a powerful spirit," Thomas said, "why bother with us?"

Danielle looked at Thomas.

"Because we want all of you to stop fighting. If this fighting between you and the Indians continue,"_ continue in this timeline anyway, "_Then bad things are going to happen. Really bad things. If you do not heed our warning," _hehe, I said heed, _"then we will stop the fighting forcefully."

Thomas gulped; he did not wish to face the wrath of a claimed powerful spirit. Radcliff did not take the warning as seriously, there was gold involved.

"And what could you possibly do?"

Danielle glared at Radcliff, her eyes flashed red briefly, "You do not wish to know. But do know that you don't want to anger myself, or my brother. My brother will not be merciful if you threaten me, or the Indians. And he can do _tons, _of damage."

_…..hmm….that sounded… a bit dark, opps. Guess Danny ain't the only one with a temper, and….Dan…_

Radcliff laughed darkly, "There's gold here. We won't leave," he glanced briefly at his men, "I won't leave. Those savages have all the gold, and I _will _get what is rightly mine."

Radcliff remembered how this…_creature…_said that her brother and her are solid unless they wish not to be. He stepped forward and raised his hand.

_SMACK!_

"And I will not be ordered from a female!"

Danielle was shocked and rubbed her cheek where he slapped her.

"I must ask, what is it like?"

Danny turned towards Pocahontas who stepped forward.

"What is what like?"

"The realm of the dead."

The chief looked mildly shocked at his daughter, as did John Smith. Danny smiled.

"It's the opposite of the realm of the living. There is not actual ground. It's all green, and purple. Spirits float around. There are islands though, floating islands. They are dead lands; lands that no longer exist in the realm of the living appear in the realm of the dead."

"Do you spirits just float? That is all?"

Danny chuckled at John's question.

"No. See, each spirit has an obsession. This obsession is their reason for existing. Every spirit has a lair, a home, and the home is an impression of their obsession. Say a spirit obsession is…gold. So, their lair would center around gold and it would also design itself to fit the spirit's personality. So we do not just float, we do have our own homes there too. And since the realm of the dead is endless, there are also many places to explore too."

"Obsession?" Pocahontas said, "If every spirit has an obsession then what is yours?"

Danny clenched his fists and grinded his teeth. The chief saw the spirits frustration and feared for his daughter. Danny took several deep breaths and finally opened his eyes again.

"Please…please do not ask that. It is one of the most insulting things to ask a spirit. You did not know, so it's okay. Well, for me it's okay. But do not ask that again, or ask it to any other spirit. They will not be as forgiving and will most likely attack."

Pocahontas's eyes widened and she bowed her head slightly, "I am sorry."

Danny waved his hand dismissing her apology, "It is alright, but now you know."

John coughed into his hand and stepped forward, "Anyway, if you are so powerful, what is it that you can do?"

Danny smiled.

"I am very powerful. All ghosts have the basic abilities. These include intangibility, that's the power to go through things, invisibility, flight, overshadowing, and one unique power."

"Overshadowing?"

"You might know it as possession." Danny choose to ignore the looks he was receiving, "Anyway, I have all the basic abilities. I can control the weather to limit, create and manipulate ice; create portals to the realm of the dead, create ectoblasts-or ehh…green fire, teleportation, and my most powerful ability, my ghostly wail."

Danny decided it best not to mention his ability to duplicate up to four since it would difficult to explain.

"Ghostly wail?"

Danny smiled at the chief, "Yep. Very powerful, and very deadly. No other ghost beside myself can do it. I hope that you will never have to see it. I don't use it often, since it's too powerful."

John Smith, torn between a bit of fear, respect, and curiosity, stepped forward.

"How powerful is it?"

Danny's smile faltered and he sighed, "Well, I could level all ground here in one attack with the ghostly wail, and that's not even with it at full power."

The chief, and the other Indians, looked at Danny will full found respect, mixed with a bit of fright.

_SMACK!_

Danny turned his head, as did everyone else, to the ground at the sound of flesh hitting flesh, the sound of someone getting slapped.

Danny felt his eye twitch in anger. Radcliff stood too close for comfort in front of Danielle, and Danielle was rubbing her face. Meaning, she was the one slapped. The Indians watched with rapped attention as a green mist surrounded Danny and he disappeared. They watched the same green mist form between Danielle and Radcliff.

Radcliff raised his hand to smack Danielle again, Danielle was frozen with shock, surprise, a tad bit of anger, but mostly fear. Fear for Radcliff. Radcliff ignored Cujo's deep growl as a warning, '_if you hit her again, I will attack.'_

Thomas watched a green mist form between Danielle and Radcliff. The men watched the older spirit, Daniel, form in front of Danielle and catch Radcliff's hand. Radcliff was shocked. Danny's eyes were glowing red and his hair had become…

_White flames?!_

Danny growled at Radcliff, "You better have a damn good reason for smacking her, and even with a good reason, I will still hurt you."

Danielle looked between Radcliff and Danny, and she looked fearful at Danny….Dan….as he looked at her for an explaination. She sighed, and looked to the ground. No use in lying, he knows when she lies. If she lies, then Danny will think he did something far worse, and attack Radcliff.

"I asked them to stop fighting… He smacked me, stating that he does not take orders from a…female."

Danny growled at Radcliff, who was in mild pain from Danny's grip. Radcliff was in more pain when Danny's hand started to glow green and smoke, burning Radcliff's wrist. The sky's darkened and the men saw lightening flash. A lightening blast landed near Radcliff's feet, but Danny was unfazed.

"That was your last warning. I'm sure Danielle warned you before, to not _threaten _us."

Danny's other fist glowed in even brighter green and Thomas looked fearfully at Radcliff and Danny as green flames surrounded Danny's hand. Danielle eyes widened, a human cannot survive such a powerful ectoblast at this close of range. Danielle quickily grabbed Danny's hand.

"No."

Danny looked at his sister with mild surprise and a questioning look on his face.

"Don't kill him. He's not worth it."

Danny sighed, Danielle tone of voice had snapped him out of his anger. Luckily for Radcliff he didn't hit Danielle a second time. Otherwise, he would have faced a fate worse than death itself. His eyes turned back to a glowing green, and his hair back to a snowy white. He let go of Radcliff. Radcliff tumbled back and he rubbed his wrist. He glared at Danny, who was turned towards Danielle in a conversation in a language that Radcliff and his men didn't understand, but it wasn't Indian.

"Some powerful spirit," Radcliff scoffed. Danny turned towards Radcliff. He floated to him and glared menacilly.

"We have warned you, and you mock us. Danielle, the one you _hit, _convinced me to spar your life. If I kill you, then I will enter a rage and most likely destroy everything and everyone, well except the Indians since they weren't the ones _who mocked us and threatened us._ I will not kill you, but I will do this."

Danny's eyes glowed a pure blue, as did his hands. Radcliff looked unimpressed. Danny raised his hand and a blue beam hit Radcliff, and incased him in a block of ice. His eyes turned green again, and he looked at the men and Danielle,

"He's not dead. Just frozen in spiritual ice. It doesn't melt, and doesn't go away unless I get rid of it. I suggest you think over not fighting the Indians, but do be warned that if you fight. I will know, I will come back, and I will not hold back."

Danny glared, and Danielle sighed. Danny motioned Danielle to follow him, and she carried Cujo as they all floated back up to the Indians. Leaving behind them, frightened men.

Danny floated back up to the Indians, the women were a bit frightened. Danny sighed and explained to them.

"I didn't kill him. Though I would've if Danielle didn't stop me. He's just frozen in spiritual ice. It doesn't melt unless I will it. We are running short on time and must leave soon. So, please do not fight, it will lead to destruction, pain, and sorrow. But, as I warned the men down there, if they fight you, I will know. I will come back. And I will fight them, showing no mercy, to protect you. But the same goes for all of you. There cannot be peace unless both sides want it. If you attack them first, then I will know and I will come back. I will fight, and not hold back. Now, we must take our leave."

"Wait."

Danny turned towards Pocahontas.

"I have a question. You and your sibling spoke in a language so strange. What was it you were speaking?"

Danny smiled,

"Esperanto. It's a dead language."

Danny, Danielle, and Cujo flew up in the air between the Indians and the white men. Danny waved to the Indians and Danielle waved to the white men. Danny held up his hand and swiped it across the air, a green trial trailed behind it. The trail stayed when Danny put his arm down. The trial, tear, grew into the size of a large boulder. Danny mock saluted at the white men, and Danielle smiled her goodbye at the Indians. They all flew into the portal. Once they were gone, the portal closed.

Leaving some thoughtful Indians, and white men behind.


End file.
